Tina's First time
by wordsmith97
Summary: Tina is a senior in high school and she's going to prom with the handsome Jimmy Jr. Her whole life has led up to this moment, will it be everything she hoped for?
1. Chapter 1

Closing my locker door, I saw him: Jimmy jr Pesto. He was so perfect in everyway. Those hips, his lanky arms and dancers legs. He was going to be the first and my moment is all planned out. It was going to be after the prom, I already conned him into going to the dance with me. The rest was easy, I even planned on Zeke showing up and crashing our private party. I plan on taking care of him too. It's only a matter of time now.  
~ Standing in front of this mirror I look great as always, pink dress with a bow and my mary jane flats. I'm looking perfect, I hear my dad call for me. Jimmy Jr is here. He brought me a corsage, but he's being a jerk about all this. However he's still perfect for my first. I need him now more than ever. We go to the dance and as usual he's ignoring me, zeke is trying to get him to leave but he's also too busy trying to fuck Tammy. Good maybe she'll try to tag along too. The more the merrier. I tug on Jimmy Junior's coat and I ask him if he wants to head back to the hotel room I rented. He gives me a strange look before agreeing.  
They get in the car and as planned Zeke and Tammy followed us and they're in the car. He doesn't care too much, I put the directions in his phone and we go to the hotel. Halfway there I reach for my bag, turn down the radio. "Too late to turn back now, Tina. Tonight is the night." They all look at me weird, I lock the doors and pull out my dads gun.  
"If any of you want to live, you won't move a muscle, you won't say a word. The child locks are on and you can't get out the car even if you wanted to. Jimmy Junior keep driving." He just nodded and looked at me, everyone else stayed silent. I'm actually surprised at Tammy, I thought she would say something. We arrive at the hotel and I paid off the people there to get them and me in with the sound proof room. They come barging in the doors and grab all three of them and escort them to the room. "Why thank you boys, you've been a great help tonight." I talked to all three of them as I tipped them each $1,000 extra dollars.  
"Everything you need is already set up, when you're ready to move them I will personally bring you the baggage cart Miss Tina." He said ever so politely.  
"Thank you so much Mark, I appreciate your help. You too boys, you have a wonderful night." I said half seductively, they all nodded to her and walked off. I was ready, I was in my mood. This was finally happening.  
I stepped into the room to find exactly what I wanted: Zeke and Tammy tied up with their eyelids forced open and facing the bed where Jimmy Junior laid chained down and gagged. I walked over to the table where I put down the gun and grabbed the knife I used to skin and kill my first animal. I started to sharpen it while I spoke at them.  
"You know, you guys didn't have to get in the car, I just knew you would because you want to ruin my life. You two idiots thought you would ruin my night, but in fact you did just the opposite. You guys are going to make my first time so much better. This is going to be the best night of our lives guys! Aren't you excited?! I am. I've waited since we were all in middle school together to do this and now I can. See you guys, all of you, are my salvation my ticket to being normal. You have teased me and taunted me for years, but tonight ends all of that, forever. And I wanted to thank you all before the fun beings. I'm done sharpening my knife, so thank you all. It's been a pleasure." 


	2. Chapter 2

I unzip my dress and let it fall to the floor. I've been getting into shape all through high school for this moment because it all had to be perfect. Goddamn it I was perfect. I was amazing. I started with Jimmy Junior. I started slicing off his coat while I was sitting on his lap.

"I was a fool all these years for being in love with you but now I know why I was. Because you were the one I was meant to kill first. You were going to make me whole sweetheart, you are already making me whole." I started with his buttons next, then I sliced his sleeves off too, his whole chest was bare. "Stop shaking so much, I still have many things I want to do with you first." I knew that they were watching and Tammy was crying and Zeke was trying to break free to save his friends. It was all that much more glorious and empowering.

One I cut off the rest of his clothes I went over to the table and picked up the plastic body suit and I threw my hair back into a ponytail. I went back over to Jimmy Junior and sat on top of him to weigh him down. I sliced the corners of his mouth like Joker, except the smile I made for him is more perfect. He couldn't really talk much since his whole mouth was open, he was just making guttural noises.

"You know I think you all would make less noise if I cut out all your tongues. Yeah that's a great idea!" I grabbed the wads of cotton from the table and pulled out Jimmy's first and got deep inside his mouth and cut out as much as I could. I immediately shoved a cotton wad into his mouth. I turned to Tammy and Zeke and did "eenie-meenie-minie-mo" as they both coward in fear about who was going next. In the end I picked Tammy.

I took her gag off and she was in shock she was screaming, but it was raspy and hoarse.

"Hold on there's something I want to do." I grabbed that stupid side ponytail she had and cut it off and threw it onto her lap. "I always hated that fucking thing." Then I sliced open her mouth and did the same, then on to Zeke. I didn't care too much about them but I still wanted them to suffer while I was taking my Time with Jimmy Junior.

Walking back over to Jimmy Junior, the first thing I did was slice open both of his sides so deep I exposed his ribs. It was satisfying to hear a muffled blood curtling scream unlike any other.  
"So here's what's gonna happen next. I'm going to stab you in both your lungs so they fill up with blood and you'll feel like you're drowning and trying to catch your breath. It's a very panic inducing endeavor and the adrenaline will keep you alive mostly until you pass out from blood loss. Then I'll just hurt you as I please."

I lifted him up enough to expose his back although he was protesting I manage to stick the long blade into his back, at the last second I decided to give it a sharp twist, and that same scream from earlier came back. It sounded amazing. I sharply pulled out the knife and let his body fall back onto the bed. Watching the blood pool and flow was a glorious sight. The other two were crying again. After a moment, I quickly stabbed his stomach about once or twice just letting my knife sink into him. I gave the final blow to his heart, and I watched as the light went out of his eyes.

Momentarily forgetting about Zeke and Tammy, she traded her trusty knife for a simple sharp shaving razor. I loved seeing the raw panic in their eyes, Tammy wouldn't stop panicking. It was amazing, the best moment in my life. I took Zeke first, I sliced his throat open and watched as blood poured from his neck and as his skin went pale. Tammy started crying again.

"I am so tired of your shit, from day one all you've done is make fun of me. But look at me now bitch, I'm set to go to Yale where I'll major three different types of Biology. Look at you, Miss Prom Queen. You're not going anywhere and you're pregnant." She looked up at me surprised. "What you didn't think I didn't know about that? I also know that Zeke is the dad and he didn't want anything to do with it. That's why he was convincing you to have the abortion. But you were gonna go through with it because we weren't gonna amount to anything anyway. That's why you started prostituting. Whore."

Tammy started crying like her whole world had been exposed. And it had, but I still had one more death blow. "And since your parents kicked you out, no one will be looking for you." I cut the front of Tammy's dress open to expose her stomach. I sliced open her stomach so she could watch her organs slip out and she would bleed to death. She was screaming one last time. I let her bleed out.

I stood around my work. My whole life I've been waiting for this.I finally got rid of the weight I was carrying around. I started cleaning up, I told the boys to bring the bleach and the box cutter and replacement carpet. I didn't have a curfew so I wanted to take Jimmy's car to get rid of it.

Once the room was cleaned up we took all the trash and piled it into the trunk. Mark Offered to come with me, I politely declined and got in the car and gave Mark my number. Driving to the pier I Threw all the bags into a plastic container, and poured all the acid I had into it. I watched three lives disintegrate before me and I felt at peace. I feel complete, I feel...alive.


End file.
